S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei"
|type = Album |typedescriptor = Best |artist = ANGERME |released = November 25, 2015 |genre = J-pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, CD+BD |recorded = 2009-2015 |length = 1:04:59 (regular edition) |label = |producer = |Last = ② Smile Sensation 2nd Album (2013) |Next = Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ 3rd Album (2019) |Single1 = Yattaruchan |Single2 = Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu |Single3 = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu |Single4 = Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally }} S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" (S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM「大器晩成」) is the second compilation album by ANGERME, featuring songs from both their S/mileage and ANGERME period. It was released on November 25, 2015 in 3 editions: 1 regular and 2 limited. The first press of the album received one of 6 bonus clear files at participating stores. Tracklist CD Tracklist #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #Mahou Tsukai Sally #aMa no Jaku #Watashi no Kokoro #Yattaruchan #Gashin Shoutan #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou #Jitensha Chiririn #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Yuugure Koi no Jikan #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou ;Regular Edition Bonus Tracks Kousaten (交差点; Intersection) Tomo yo (友よ; Friend) ;Limited Edition A Bonus Tracks Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru (涙は蝶に変わる; Tears Turn Into Butterflies) Kakugo Shite! (カクゴして！; It Was Prepared!) ;Limited Edition B Bonus Tracks Marionette 37℃ (マリオネット37℃) Ase Kaite Carnival (汗かいてカルナバル; Work Up a Sweat Carnival) Limited Edition A Blu-ray ;Member-Selected Videos # OPENING # Takeuchi Akari # Takeuchi Akari Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Tachiagirl" # Takeuchi Akari Suki na Live Eizou "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) # Murota Mizuki # Murota Mizuki Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki." # Murota Mizuki Suki na Live Eizou "Taiki Bansei" (ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei") # Nakanishi Kana # Nakanishi Kana Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" # Nakanishi Kana Suki na Live Eizou "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" (S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~) # Aikawa Maho # Aikawa Maho Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" # Aikawa Maho Suki na Live Eizou "Watashi no Kokoro" (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) # Katsuta Rina # Katsuta Rina Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Uchouten LOVE" # Katsuta Rina Suki na Live Eizou "Odorou yo" (S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~) # Sasaki Rikako # Sasaki Rikako Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Yattaruchan" # Sasaki Rikako Suki na Live Eizou "Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou" (S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~) # Tamura Meimi # Tamura Meimi Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Mahou Tsukai Sally" # Tamura Meimi Suki na Live Eizou "Suki-chan" (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) # Wada Ayaka # Wada Ayaka Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Suki-chan" # Wada Ayaka Suki na Live Eizou "Watashi no Kokoro" (ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei") # Fukuda Kanon # Fukuda Kanon Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "aMa no Jaku" # Fukuda Kanon Suki na Live Eizou "aMa no Jaku" (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) # ENDING Limited Edition B DVD ;ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring 2015.4.29 Umeda CLUB QUATTRO #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu #MC #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Eighteen Emotion #Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich #Watashi no Kokoro #MC #Yuugure Sakusen Kaigi - Fukuda Kanon #Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Aikawa Maho #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Nakanishi Kana #MC #Otona no Tochuu #Ee ka!? #Short Cut #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #Uchouten LOVE #Yumemiru Fifteen ENCORE #Mystery Night! #MC #Suki-chan ;Bonus Videos (Daytime Performances) # Watarasebashi - Wada Ayaka # Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! - Takeuchi Akari # Genkimono de Ikou! - Sasaki Rikako # Making Video Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (uncredited), Fukuda Kanon (last album), Ogawa Saki (uncredited) *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi (last credited album) *3rd Gen (debut album): Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho (last credited album), Sasaki Rikako Album Information Concert Performances ;Kousaten *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ~Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Special~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ ;Tomo yo *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ - Hello! Project *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ ;Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + ;Kakugo Shite! *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Morning Musume '18, Inaba Manaka *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + (part of a medley) *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! ;Marionette 37℃ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ;Ase Kaite Carnival *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + (part of a medley) Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 9,762* Trivia *"Tomo yo" was covered by Nakajima Takui on his self-cover album . References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Kousaten, Tomo yo, Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru, Kakugo Shite!, Marionette 37℃, Ase Kaite Carnival cs:S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" da:S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" de:S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM „Taiki Bansei“ es:S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" fr:S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" it:S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" ja:S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM「大器晩成」 Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME Albums Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Best Albums